Yours
by Koalaaahugs
Summary: "Hey." He called to her again. "Hey, what is your problem?" She heard him pick up his pace to catch up with her. "What's yours?" She felt a spark of the spunky 15 year old from the feudal era adventuring days return to her. - Another test of time, as the well remains closed on Kagome. How long has she waited until this moment, to find him again.
1. Mine

Originally posted on Tumblr, then AO3. The first time I uploaded it did not load properly; thank you to MeTheAnimeLover7 and a two other who pointed this out. HOPEFULLY, this works. I don't think this is the one that was editted thoroughly on AO3 since that one is what did not copy well. Oh well.

* * *

Years had long gone by since she last cried for him. Years had long gone since she last saw him. She remembered turning around, turning to face him and celebrate their long awaited victory. But the celebration was short lived, as soon as their eyes connected, he was swallowed by the light, and light disappeared into the well. That was the last time she had seen him. She pushed herself off her bed, and bunched hair into a high, messy bun. She went to where her desk was. No longer was it littered with pens and papers and homework assignments, instead her laptop sat there closed and charging. No longer was she living in the that big house that was too close to the well. The well she had so often visited those first few days they had been apart. With each passing day, her new reality was becoming more and more permanent. Since going to school and getting a job that was just a bit too far from the Higurashi Shrine, Kagome soon found herself renting a small apartment in the middle of Arakawa. On her desk, a small box of makeup, and a small close-up mirror on the side. She pulled her seat up close to the desk, and looked at the mirror, patting her face. It was slightly swollen from crying last night. She let out a deep sigh, recalling the events that triggered her tears.

As she was heading into work, she stopped at the reception to wait for her mail. She smiled at the young girl who handed her the pile, left over night. Subscriptions to various animal magazines, as well as some bills. Nothing new. She flipped through the papers, before handing the magazines back to the receptionist to put in the waiting room. She then made her way to the back, fumbling with her keys to find the right one. She gasped as the door swung open. "Hey," she quipped, as she turned her eyes up. Before she could continue, her eyes widened and she gasped.

"Hey, yourself." The man replied calmly, before he pushed his way past her calling to the receptionist.

She crossed her arms over the table, letting her head fall in the space they made. They looked so different, yet so similar. His eyes were such a light honey brown color, they may as well have been gold. His hair was black, just like the night sky when there was no moon to fill it. His voice, it was not as harsh, but just rough and raspy. What got her the most was his expression, like he was in deep thought. She remembered the times she would find Inuyasha sitting on his own, pensive and brooding, for good reason. Often wondering his place in the world, wondering if he belonged. Perhaps, whoever he was, did not have as much trauma in his life, but still he had that look of deep thought. Since that time, she would be in and out of the room. She never went near the staff room, not willing to risk running into him again. Seeing him again. She only came out of her office to greet guests and take her patients.

There was never a time she did not want to go to work more than today. She could quit, she figured, but she knew that wasn't likely. Not when she had just signed a co-partnership with the veterinarian. She kicked herself for being so hasty in her excitement, and signing her name on that binding piece of legal document. With a huff, she picked herself up, clapped her face one more time, then proceeded with her usual routine.

She decided to detour, in hopes that she could avoid seeing whoever that guy was. Hopefully she would not see him at the coffee shop she often stopped by before work. She opened the door and glanced in, checking the room for his too familiar face. She sighed with relief and stepped in, making her way to the barista. As soon as she was done, she made a quick walk next door and stepped into the animal hospital. Kagome headed first to the receptionist's desk and placed a cup in front her. The girl smiled, "Thank you, Dr. Higurashi!" she took a sip and beamed at the hot chocolate. "Ah, before I forget, Dr. Takahashi wants to see you in his office."

"Thanks, Botan." The partnership, she figured. She first went to her office, and placed her own coffee cup on the desk, before putting her computer bag and laptop on her chair. She pulled her hair back and tied it into a low ponytail, before she turned around to head to the office. It had been 13 years since her adventures in feudal Japan. She could hardly believe it had been just a bit over a decade, since she passed through the flow of time. Now, she only wished she had not taken it for granted. It had been probably a year since she last fully thought of her times there and reminisced. She now found herself regretting entertaining the thoughts of a time long past. She inhaled, then exhaled. 'Calm down, just calm down. Be professional.' She opened the door gently. "Good morning, Dr. Ta-"

Her breath hitched in her throat. It was him. He stood by the doctor's desk, arms crossed in front of him. The back of her eyes burned. His hair, she noted was probably about shoulder length, but at the moment it had been tied back. He wore a lab coat, like she did, but underneath was a bright red dress shirt. Red. Of all the times bad timing had to occur, now was just the absolute worst time. She could not help but see past him, almost see through him. She felt somewhat guilty now, for the times she had chastised him for seeing past her to - but now was not the time for this. The elder doctor was still in his chair. "Ah, Higurashi-san! Come in, come in." She stepped in and closed the door behind her, forcing her eyes on Dr. Takahashi and straining to keep them there. She was now taking slow, controlled breaths trying hard not to have a panic attack. "Please, have a seat. Both of you."

She heard the chair next to her groan and creak as he sat next to her. Her heart began racing.

"Sorry for springing this on you both so suddenly. I wanted you to officially meet."

"S-sir?" She prompted.

"Ah, yes, Dr. Higurashi, this is my nephew. He'll be taking over the clinic with you next year. Dr. Taisho, Taisho Masaru."

"Y-yeah," His voice still gruff like the day before. But she could hear some hesitation in it. Like that time he spoke so gently to her, just before Kikyo was resurrected. "M-my dad, he really… he really liked swords. And Feudal history."

'No way, no way, no way,' Kagome's mind was exploding. "No," she let the word escape from her lips before she knew it. They both turned to look at one another, He looked confused, she - well she probably looked horrified. "I mean, no, that's really cool. I like feudal history, too."

She plastered on a smile, trying to recover from her little slip. She hoped he would not notice that this was false politeness, meant to offset her discomfort in his presence.

It seemed to have worked, as his face relaxed and he smiled at her. He it reminded her so much of that time, when the noh mask was wreaking havoc in Tokyo and he came to Souta and her rescue. His smile was so handsome and dashing as he stood in the sun rise. "Oh, y-yeah. Me too." He was just as awkward as-

Dr. Takahashi clapped his hands together, gaining the two's attention. "Well, I thought this would just be a partnership. I did not know it would be more. Dr. Higurashi, Masaru is single, you know." The other party seemed to choke on nothing in particular. The doctor chuckled, "Well, now that you are formally introduced, my health is declining and I have decided to retire a year earlier. Taisho will be working here for the next year under me, to get a reign on things. Higurashi-san, I trust you know yourself enough to manage."

Kagome nodded, a whole year. A whole year and maybe more of having to work with this person. A year of having to work with this man. Could she manage? Of course, she was able to endure all these 13 years. In fact they had come and gone so easily, and so swiftly, she hardly noticed. She had not even thought of her times in the past since some time last year. She gave the doctor a bright smile, "Of course."

He returned her smile. "Excellent. Well, Higurashi-san, you are dismissed."

She nodded her head, stood up, then bowed. She turned to other man, and reached her hand out to him. He stood up as well, and politely bowed to her. She watched carefully as the man stood full height. He was a whole head taller than her. Kagome forced the sides of her lips to pull up into a pleasant smile. He reached his hand out and grabbed her hand, holding it firmly and giving a confident shake. His hands were also rough, lacking in claws, but roughened. Before she could fully turn away, he thanked her and bid her a nice day. Kagome barely registered the words, instead looking deeply into his near-gold eyes.

That night, Kagome fell back onto her bed. She could not get the image of his eyes, the colour of his eyes out of his mind. She could practically see them, the memory burned in her head. An image she thought she had long buried since that time the well remained closed. No matter what she did, whether she kept them open or shut them tight, there they were, staring back at her. And his stupid red shirt. And how he crossed his arms over his chest. She pushed her fists into her forehead, almost like she was trying to push the image out. Trying to push the resemblance out. Or maybe, she was trying to prevent something. A thought, and idea from connecting. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop the thought. 'Masaru. He looks just like- just like…'

"Inuyasha." Kagome gasped out as tears trickled from her eyes. Her gasps continued as they transitioned into sobs. Her chest hurt as she hiccuped violently. She rolled over onto her stomach, burying her head in her pillow, hoping the sobs would be swallowed by her pillow. She wished she lived back home, back with her mom. She wished she could crawl into bed with her mother and just weep. But she had only herself to comfort. This was the first time in maybe 10 or so years she had allowed herself to utter his name. She coughed, as she heaved in another breath. She tried to smother herself deeper in the pillow, hoping she would calm. But seeing him. If he looks so much like Inuyasha, in the same way she so closely resembled Kikyo, it could mean- at least there was a high chance that perhaps he, was Inuyasha's reincarnation. She wailed into the pillow as another thought pierced her mind. If Inuyasha had a reincarnation, it meant at some point, sometime in the 500 years between them, Inuyasha…

Some part of her, deep down, always believed he would find her. That after all the years of being separated, his demon side would sustain him, and they would meet. She hoped the well would reopen for her, she hoped their feelings would be strong enough to reach out across time and connect to each other, temporarily opening the well. When it had not worked after three years, she still had not lost hope. Maybe they would lock eyes at a park, or bump into each other at a library. Maybe they would accidentally hop on the same elevator, and when they recognized each other, it would be like fireworks. It would be like a rush, a flood of emotions welling up before it exploded into a tight embrace and a passionate kiss. She thought maybe they could start a life together. Kagome realized this entire time, these past 13 years she never gave up on that hope. She never gave up on that dream. Now she had to admit the agonizing reality.

A pathetic whimper escaped her lips. "He's gone."

Two months passed since she and Dr. Taisho had been formally introduced. The first few week, she had simply avoided him. The next few were awkward waves, and polite acknowledgements. She had not realized they had not had a real conversation, until he brought it up. They were happened to go to the same coffee shop at the same time. She refused to make eye contact. She got to the barista and made her order, a small americano. She desperately needed the caffeine. She went to the bar side to wait, when Masaru joined her. Kagome pivoted on her heel, effectively turning away from him. She stared at her white nurse shoe. The both of them were in their scrubs, covered by their own jackets. "I guess…" Masaru's voice caught her attention. "I guess we should start talking now, huh."

"Why?" She did not mean to come off so blunt.

"I mean, we're doing a surgery today, together."

She shuffled a step away from him. "It's just a tooth extraction."

The conversation ended with that. She did not have the intention of being mean or coming off as cold. This was not the right time. He was not the right person. She needed to process this new reality she was facing and accept the bitter truth that fallen over her. When her name was called out, she grabbed her coffee and made her way out the door. She noticed he did not call out for her nor chase her down and demand answers. She was grateful that he accepted that she was not willing to extend the hand of friendship.

Before she knew it, Dr. Takahashi had officially retired. A year had come and gone since the first meeting, he handed the keys over to the two veterinarians. They opted to keep the name "Longevity Animal Hospital". Since then their conversations stayed minimal and professional. Today had been a long day, filled with check ups and examinations, but nothing major was brought up. Closing came and Kagome shut the door and turned the key, listening for the click to ensure it was locked. She smiled to herself as she pulled her hair out of her jacket and flipped it back. She had been waiting so long to own a practice of her own. After having taken care of so many people, and caring for Shippo and Kirara, she decided to go into veterinary practice. She could have been a doctor, but her knowledge from the feudal era often conflicted with the medical practices that modern Japan taught.

She turned around to head for the bus, but stopped before she could take a step forward. Masaru had stood just feet away from, his back to her. She didn't stop long enough to let herself think about it, before she continued trudging forward. When she passed him he called out to her. "Higurashi." Her heart panged. She never heard Inuyasha say her family name, but now, in a way she did. She stopped. "I was wondering if, maybe you wanted to go to… dinner."

She turned around. She was ready to outright say no, but looking at him, looking past him. She could see him. Inuyasha. Her throat began to swell and clog. She turned back around, and kept walking forward.

"Hey." He called to her again. "Hey, what is your problem?" She heard him pick up his pace to catch up with her. Had he been Inuyasha, by now, he would have grabbed her arm and yanked her back to look at him. But, Masaru was a polite, proper modern Japan man. He did gra her shoulder, but pulled his hand away, as soon as she turned to him.

"What's yours?" She felt a spark of the spunky 15 year old from the feudal era adventuring days return to her.

"I am trying to be nice to you." He growled.

Her heart throbbed. She remembered how roughly Inuyasha spoke when he was particularly charged or passionate about something. "I don't need your friendship."

"I wasn't asking for it," He retorted. "We're supposed to be partner."

"Yeah, just partners. We don't need to be best friends."

She turned away again, before she could take a step he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Would you just tell me what's going on?"

"No."

"What's your deal. Did someone dump you?"

"Ugh," Kagome's frustration was bubbling. She was ready to yell, she was ready to scream, but as soon as she looked at him, she saw Inuyasha. She saw her first love. Without intending to she gasped out a breath and began to cry, falling to her knees. At least, she would have, had he not caught her. She managed to jump to her aid, and grab her behind her shoulders, lowering her down gently. She felt him let go and let his arms hover over shoulders. He was so awkward, just like Inuyasha. He was so rough, but gentle. Caring in his own kind of way. They had the temperment. They had the same eyes, the same voice. She could no longer deny, they had the same soul. Without realizing it, she leaned to her side, and grabbed his shirt. Letting herself grieve. She sobbed for the hope that shattered right in front of her. Wept for the dreams that would only remain dreams. She mourned for the man she loved, who had now passed on and his moved forward.

How cruel for fate to bring them together like this. This is not what she wanted. This is not how she had planned. She and Inuyasha were supposed to find one another. They were supposed to reunite, fall in love again and start a life together. She was supposed to hear his stories of the 500 years of life. He was supposed to hear her stories of high school and college. But now, the stories would never grace his ears. She will never hear of what happened to Shippo and Sango and Miroku. She would never learn what happened to the village and how it transitioned into the Tokyo she now knew. They were supposed to get married. Kagome and Inuyasha were supposed to see the world together. She would show him other parts of the world that she had spoken about. She wanted to go to Brazil, Argentina, Italy, Mexico and America with him. She wanted him to see Germany and France. She wanted to go with him to Korea, and she wanted him to experience other cultures with her. She wanted the experience the world with him. She wanted to have his children. She wanted to give him kids of his own to love and raise, to give them the childhood he did not receive, but deserved. But all the "supposed to's" and "what if's". Her ideals, her dreams they had all come crashing.

Kagome thought she already dealt with this, but it seemed she still had some grieving to do. She grieved for the dreams that were simply not meant to be. The hopes that were bound to be disappointments. She grieved for the man she would not be able to hold. A wave of sobs pour out of her lungs. She never got to kiss Inuyasha. She never got to experience a night with him. No mornings would arrive, where she would wake up to him, and greet him with a kiss. Her desire to wake up to him, embracing her gently and kissing her sweetly, would remain just that. A desire. She would never be able to tell him 'I love you, Inuyasha. I have always loved you.' He would never hear these words from her.

When the strain in her throat weakened, and the tears seemed to run dry, Kagome was not sure how long she spent crying there, crying in his arms. She didn't care how many people walked past them and stared. He apparently did not either, considering he stayed there. She felt the weight his hands finally fall on her shoulders, then slide down to her back. "I'm sorry."

The crying turned to gentle sobs. She shook her head. She pushed herself off his chest. When she looked up to his face, she realized he was flushed. Finally, a smile broke on her face. It had been so long since she had seen that same expression. Embarrassment, fluster, bashfulness. She shook her head as small giggle escaped her lips. Kagome sighed, as she pushed herself up off the ground, extending a hand out to him. He took her hand, though he did not need her help to get up. She wiped her tears then smiled, again. She did not anticipate that she was done. She was sure that she would go through the stages. There would be times where this reality would fade, then settle back in. There would be time when it felt like this was just a phase, a fleeting moment, then her dreams would become a reality. For now, this moment was her reality. She figured she may as well stay with company, rather then be along to her thoughts. "Where do you want to eat?"

He smiled awkwardly, still flushed. "Uh, anything you want?"

"Hmm… Coco Curry House?"

His face contorted, lips curling up, nose wrinkling. "I- I hate curry."

She brought her hand to lips to cover the laugh that had so suddenly escaped them. His eyes turned away from her and towards nothing, in particular. "It's spicy! I can't handle the stuff." He placed a hand behind his neck. He spent a moment to feign thinking. She could tell, she could see it in his eyes and hear it in the way he spoke, "How about ramen?"

She breathed in. Her eyes began to burn again, but before the tears flowed out. She nodded her head. "Ramen," Who knew what time's plans were. "Ramen sounds great." She hooked her arm around his and pulled them forward. His face coated in another layer of deep red. Who knew what time had in store. Who could say what fate had decided. Perhaps this was a sign that it was time for her to move and to move forward. After all, she had already worked with Dr. Taisho for over a year, and still hardly know him. He deserved a fighting chance at getting to know her. After so long of waiting, maybe it was time for get to know someone else. This could be a chance for her to pick up her life and move onwards. Right at this moment, it was too soon to tell. But, maybe Inuyasha and Kikyo were meant to be together, but not as Inuyasha and Kikyo, but as Kagome and Masaru.


	2. Yours

I decided to split the main story and the second (kind of... the true intended ending?)

* * *

He smiled at the woman beside him, as she cuddled into herself, pulling the blankets closer to her. The two had just finished coupling. He pulled her closer to him, placing a gentle kiss on her shoulder then her neck. Who would have thought this is where they would be. Certainly not he. Their first meeting at his uncle's veterinary practice was impossibly awkward. And the year since then she had been so cold and distant towards him. He would not believe that a bowl of ramen and bonding over ancient history and training methods would be what brought them together, but it did.

They dated for a little over two years before he summoned the courage to get down on one knee, and ask her to be his partner in life. He remembered all the planning, the coordination that was put into the wedding. His best friend was taken aback that someone as kind and sweet as Kagome would marry him. But her feistiness and fervor kept him in check. Her patience and understanding warmed is roughened heart. Her compassion towards animals and humans alike restored his hope. He thanked his lucky stars she was happy to be with him. That she would say yes to being his wife. He could only be more thankful that they had just celebrated their two years together.

He was thankful, so thankful that she could be happy. Inuyasha sighed, as he slumped against the wall. How cruel of fate, to bring he and Kagome together like this. There was no clear way for him to know how this had happened. One day, he passed away due to an injury from a foreign traded weapon, the next he had woken up in the well. He glanced back, envious of Masaru and how he could tightly embrace Kagome. _His_ Kagome. Despite the envy, he was happy that he had the privilege to see her be happy. He got to see her fall in love again, and though it hurt him to know he was not the one she was with, his heart was content to know she was taken care of by someone who loved her as much as he once did. A part of him, the bitter part, wondered if she fell in love with Masaru for how similar their appearance was. He could not deny that Masaru looked uncannily like him on his human nights.

He sighed, as his head fell forward to look at the ground. He noticed his feet were now disappearing. He smiled ruefully, knowing full well what this meant. How cruel of fate, indeed. He stepped forward, somehow he was able to still press onwards. He sat in front of Kagome, and placed his hand on hers. She shivered. He supposed the rumours were true. Ghosts, spirits, were cold. His fingers curled around her hand and he gave a gentle squeeze. He looked at her face, and memorized all the small details. The pale pink, almost like sakura petals, of her lips. How her nose, lacking a prominent nose bridge, curved gently to form it's button shape. Her eyelashes long and fluttering as she dreamed. Inuyasha deeply longed for her to open her eyes, so he could see the rich deep blue that he had dreamt of in the years he lived without her. Fate, was certainly not on his side. He held onto the image of his sleeping Kagome. He watched carefully, all the while hoping, praying her would be a good son to her. He hoped he would not give her too many problems, that he would not cause her grief. As he felt his body slowly fade; a bittersweet solace, knowing at least he could love her the way she deserved to be loved, unconditionally. As for himself, he was blessed to be given the privilege to be loved by her again. He sighed, smiling as he watched the woman he loved for 500 years, even in death. "At least, at the very least, in my next life…" He leaned forward and took this last chance, his last chance to have her before their relationship changed for this lifetime. He placed a chaste, tender kiss on her lips. "I can be yours." He whispered as his soul disappeared, to be reformed into a new life.

* * *

I really like dramatic irony.


End file.
